Beach, Barbeque and Bonfire!
by DamagedCargo
Summary: The upper-staff is allowing all of the teams from Central to have an overnight beach and barbecue get-together. This is going to be a real interesting day. Edwin. Royai. HavocXRebecca fluff.


**Hello everyone! I'm very pleased to say that I am writing my very first Fullmetal Alchemist multi-chapter story! I haven't seen a lot of these types of stories done so I decided to contribute to the topic, beaches. *havoc gets instant nosebleed* XD Well without further ado, here's my story; Beach, Barbeque and Bonfire! **

The sun beat down on the young alchemist's head and he groaned, "Hey Al, how much longer 'til we get to Granny's? I'm starving," Ed scratched his head and laughed as a rumble emitted from his stomach, "I just asked you that too didn't I?" Ed looked up to his younger brother in the suit of armor and blushed at his poor memory skills.

"Yes you did brother; we'll be there in just a few more minutes, okay? Then you can have all of the food you want." Al replied.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Ed grinned and walked at a faster pace in eagerness. "You know Al, Resembol is so pretty during the late springtime you know Al? I forgot how nice it was here…" Ed trailed off glancing at the trees lining the road, the flower petals falling gently from the trees onto the road.

They continued down the dirt road to their destination, and just like Al had said, in just a few minutes they arrived at the Rockbell Auto shop, also the home of Granny Pinako and Winry. "Boy we haven't been here in a while haven't we Al?"

"Yes, you're right brother, Winry will be extra happy to see us." And just like that on cue, a blonde haired girl wearing a light purple jumpsuit with the top part tied around her waist showing her black sports bra opened the door to greet the two alchemists.

"Welcome home you two!" Winry smiled. Ed and Al waved and walked through the door into the family room.

"Yeah, hey Winry," Ed greeted walking by nonchalantly, "Hey Granny!" Ed called out to Pinako. "Man, all this traveling is so tiring you know Winry? I'm so hungry! Do you have any food?" Pinako walked from the kitchen to greet Ed and Al.

"Hello Ed, Al. Good to see you again, I'm just brewing some stew right now, it should be ready in about five minutes."

Ed sat down on the couch, "Okay, thanks Granny."

"Oh Ed, I got this letter from Central Headquarters, it's from Colonel Mustang," Winry pulled out a letter from a side table in the family room and handed it to the blonde alchemist.

"Oh, it's from Colonel Idiot? This is gonna be good." Ed took the letter and opened it a little too rough then necessary. He then proceeded to read it out loud for Al and Winry to hear, "Dear Fullmetal, as a bonding experience, the upper staff has decided to let the different units from Central on an overnight beach, barbeque ad bonfire trip. From our unit we are allowing one of our team members to choose an extra person to bring along; and since you are always on the road and can't be here to vote on who gets to bring the person, you can also bring an extra person along. Beca-"

"Oh my god! oh my goddddd! I can't believe it! This is so great! A beach barbeque! I'm so excited I bet there's going to be really cute guys and lifeguards and I'll swim with dolphins and eat lots of yummy food, not to mention the lifeguards!" Winry's eyes exploded with happiness and she jumped around the room. "Woo hoo~"

Ed blushed a deep red at the thought of Winry flirting with a lifeguard, "Wait a minute Winry, I didn't choose who I would bring yet! You can't just assume that I'm bringing you!" Ed crossed his arms.

"Ed you don't know anybody else. Who are you gonna bring, Granny? Yeah like Colonel Mustang would ever let that one go." Winry countered.

Ed stared into Winry's eyes for a minute, "Let me finish what I was reading," He got out the paper again and resumed reading, "Because Al has contributed to the Military in different ways, it's okay for him to go too. Please be at Central Headquarters with your luggage and your extra person. We are leaving at approximately 2:00 pm. From there it will be a two hour ride through the country by train to Kinkade Ocean and Park. We have a reserved location just to ourselves to there will be no civilians. Do whatever preparations you may have to do for tomorrow. Colonel Mustang." Ed sighed and folded the letter in half and put it into his pocket. "Well Winry, what do you say? Do you want to come with me to our little get-together? Even if there will be no 'cute boys'?" Ed asked emphasizing the 'cute boys' part.

Winry grinned widely. "Oh of course Ed! Besides, I was only saying the part about the cute guys to make my little Ed jealous." Winry smirked and patted Ed's head like a dog.

"WHO ARE 'YA CALLING SO SMALL THA-" Ed started to yell and stomp his foot when Pinako interrupted the quarreling pair.

"All right everyone, calm down, the Stews ready." Pinako inhaled her pipe and exhaled smoke to diffuse through the air.

Ed punched his fist into the air, "All right!"

Dinner was quiet, as Ed was too focused on eating, Al couldn't eat, and Winry and Pinako were intently staring at the alchemist and his unusual eating habits.

"So Ed, do you even own a pair of Swimming trunks?" Winry questioned.

Ed stopped gobbling down his food for a second, to answer a quick "Yeah of course I do. Who doesn't own a swimsuit, silly Winry."

"Well I was just asking. Sorry." Winry went back to eating her stew.

* * *

"All right team. Who gets to bring the extra person for our get-together?" Mustang asked his subordinates. They were all sitting in a circle debating who got to bring the extra person.

"I think we should decide based on a game of poker. Whoever wins gets to bring the guest." Falman suggested.

"That's a great idea, Falman; because I know how to play Poker." Riza stated crossing her arms.

"Fine…fine…" Roy thought for a second. "How about we decide who gets to bring the extra guest by a push-up contest. It's easy, everyone here can do a push-up, and whoever can do the most push-ups gets to bring a guest." Roy suggested. All of his subordinates agreed and started the contest. Falman got 32, Fuery got 29, Breda got 40, Havoc got 42, Riza and Roy both got 45 pushups.

"Well Sir how do we decide it now?" Riza asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure." Roy thought for a second. If he had won, who would he have brought? He didn't really have any friends outside of the military. "You know what Lieutenant; you can bring someone if you want." Roy said.

"Really Sir? That's very generous of you. Thanks a lot." Riza replied. "Well then I know who I'd bring,"

"Who?" Roy inquired.

"RIZAAAA!" A loud voice could be heard from outside the double doors of their office. "RIZAAAA COME OUTTTT~!"

"….that's who…" Riza answered Roy.

Rebecca Catalina came charging through the door toward her friend and grabbed her by the arm, "Come on Riza you promised me you'd be outside headquarters ten minutes ago! At this rate all of the shops will be closed!"

"Becca the stores don't close until 9 tonight, we have plenty of time." Riza answered.

"Well anyways, you know how staff is allowing all of the teams to go to the beach for an overnight get-together? Well I get to bring an extra guest and I chose my best friend of course!" Rebecca smiled widely and put an arm around Riza.

"Really? That's funny because I get to bring an extra guest and I was going to choose you." Riza smiled. "What now?"

"Well, I'll go with you of course! I'm sick of my team anyways, I'm glad to be going somewhere else for once!" Rebecca smiled. "Come on lets go now!" Rebecca dragged Riza by the arm and led her out of the office.

"Well, this is going to be real interesting alright." Roy mumbled. "With Ms. Bigmouth."

* * *

"So Riza, why don't we get bathing suits first?" Rebecca offered as her and Riza walked through the crowded streets of Central.

"Uh, sure Becca." Riza said. In all honesty though, Riza knew she couldn't wear a bathing suit. She couldn't risk her tattoo to be seen by anybody. They walked to the first store they saw and walked in.

"Hello you two, welcome to Bikini-Tini!" The young bubbly brunette exclaimed with a smile. "Our bathing suits on the far right wall are all 50% off, and if you need any help with anything, just let me know!"

"Okay, thank you." Riza answered as Rebecca began to skim through the many racks of suits.

"Man all of these suits look so cute, right Riza?" Rebecca asked holding up two very cute two-piece bikinis.

"Very nice Becca." Riza answered. Riza was jealous of the girls who could wear the two pieces, show off their flawless skin to the rest of the world to let the world know, 'hey world just reminding you that my skin is perfect and I have nothing ugly on my back'. She was truly jealous. With a sigh Riza sat down on one of the chairs and watched as her friend ooed and awed at the suits.

"Excuse me miss, do you need any help looking for anything in particular?" it was the same brunette from before.

"Oh, uh, I don't know…" Riza started.

"Of course she needs a suit! We're going to the beach after all!"

"Well what kind of suit do you have in mind?" The girl asked.

"Um, something that can cover my back…"Riza whispered.

"Scar?"

"….yeah something like that."

"Well we have plenty of one piece suits that also can be sexy," the lady walked over to a rack and pulled out a black one piece with the side cut out with a lower front and higher back. "Here, you can try this one on if you would like." The lady handed Riza the suit.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ed I can't believe you don't have a swimsuit," Winry groaned as Ed panicked trying to find a store in Central that sold swimsuits. "Mustang and his team are leaving in ten minutes, and Central Headquarters takes ten minutes to get to from where we are now. Just pick something out and let's go!"

Ed was panicking. "Uh, uh…" He looked through the store windows trying to find something waterproof in the form of shorts. "Oh here! Here's a store!" Ed ran into the store in a hurry and grabbed the first pair of shorts he saw, not paying attention to the silly design on them. "Here! I'll buy these." Ed took a handful of money from his pocket and threw it down onto the table, grabbing the swim trunks from the man and sprinting out of the store, "Keep the change!" Ed called back.

* * *

"Well it's about time you arrived Fullmetal. You've kept us waiting for 2 minutes." Roy said with a stern expression.

"Well sorry Colonel," Ed sneered, emphasizing in the sorry part.

"Just keep in mind that next time we will leave without you; and your girlfriend too." Roy said trying to hold back a smile knowing his tease would irritate Ed.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ed yelled running after Roy with his fist in the air.

"Yeah, whatever chibi."

"IM NOT A CHIBI!"

"This is going to be a long train ride." Winry and Riza said in unison.

**Done! I've been trying to make my stories longer, so I hope it's alright! Reviews would be extra nice and will motivate me to write the next chapter! Even if you didn't like it, tell me what you didn't like about it and I'll try to fix it. Next chapter will be published soon. The train ride! **

**-DamagedCargo **


End file.
